Child Care
by Jingoro
Summary: Ranma and Akane wake up earlier then usual. Please R&R!
1. What? A Baby!

Child Care ~Jingoro~  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma ½ does not belong to me. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi so please don't sue me, as I have no money to give anyone. And even if I did... err... lets not get into that...  
  
"" are used for talking '' are used for thinking ** are used for messages written on Genma's sign.  
  
Chapter one: What! A baby?!  
  
A strong breeze blows through the sky as the clouds open up. The rain comes down fast and furiously upon the poor people that happened to be underneath. A groan is heard coming from a man. As soon as the rain hits the groan turns into a growl, a very inhuman growl. A sigh escapes the from the man's companion, a sigh that started off in a low tone then became higher in pitch. Both are shrouded in darkness as the rain comes down fast. Then a small cry came from the companions back. Both turned around and spotted a little infant girl, looking to be maybe about a year old, sitting next to a lamppost crying. As they approached the girl they both entered the spotlight from the lamppost. A young girl with bright red hair, dressed in Chinese clothing, and a large panda looked at the young girl. In an instant the red haired girl walked up to the child and picked her up and held her close to her body to keep the child warm. The panda merely looked at the two with mild disinterest then whipped out a sign from his back. He then brought out a black marker with his other hand and started writing on the sign. After he finished he directed the message to the red haired girl.  
  
* What do you think you're doing boy? We can't take her along with us. *  
  
The girl looked at the panda angrily then started to yell at the panda.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?! We can't just leave her here! We have to at least try and find her family!" she yelled, which in turn caused the young child to cry even louder.  
  
The girl quickly turned her attention to the child again and started to cradle the child as if she had been doing it her entire life. The panda merely looked on in awe as the child quieted down almost immediately. After a few seconds the panda wrote on another sign.  
  
* Fine. We'll find shelter for now, then after the rain stops we find her family or get rid of her at the orphanage. Now come on boy. *  
  
With that the two quickly ran to one of the local restaurants and sat down at one of the booths. As soon as the people saw the panda they backed away as far as they could. The three merely sat without paying any attention to anyone else. The girl yelled at one of the waiters.  
  
"Hey! Can you bring me a kettle of hot water? It would be much appreciated!" she yelled at the waiters.  
  
A tall scrawny looking waiter quickly ran into the kitchen and brought out a kettle filled with hot water. He quickly gave it to her then ran back to everyone else breathing hard and sweating bullets. The girl looked at the crowd of people with disinterest then glanced at the panda. With an understanding look they both got up and left the restaurant as the rain had ceased, being the kind that came quick, hit hard, then left just as quickly. The three quickly exited and the two jumped to the roofs, the girl carrying the child. Once there the girl set the child down and poured the hot water over her head and the panda's head. As soon as the hot water hit their heads they transformed. The red haired girl changed into a handsome young man with black hair while the panda transformed into an older man, bald with a bandanna over his head and glasses tied to his head. The girl just stared then started to giggle. The boy let out a sigh and picked the girl back up while the older man looked at him. The girl grabbed the boy's ponytail that hung over his shoulder and started to play with it, giggling the entire time. The man saw a look in the boy's eye that he had never seen before. He quickly put his hand on the boy's shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"You shouldn't get so attached to her Ranma. We're not going to keep her."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know. But I mean, she was just abandoned," Ranma trailed off.  
  
"We don't know that. She could have just gotten lost. Anyway we need to go see if she has a place to go. Come on."  
  
With that the older man jumped down, landing with a practice grace. Ranma soon followed holding the girl close to him. The two quickly ran to the closest police station. As the two neared the station the older man slowed down, then stopped. Ranma looked at his father curiously.  
  
"Uh, why don't you go in there? I mean, there's no point in me going in with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Uh, no reason."  
  
Ranma looked at him closely and realized what it was.  
  
"You're afraid someone might recognize you and put you in jail! Well, what about me?! I've been going everywhere with you so if they knew you then they would obviously know me too!"  
  
"Hmm...well, why don't you just put the baby on the steps of the police station then we can get out of here. That would work."  
  
"Maybe... but what if she doesn't have anywhere to go? How 'bout we just take her with us and look for a family that we can trust to take care of her? That would work wouldn't it?"  
  
The man looked at the girl in his son's arms. She was small yet not too small. Her hair was short and raven colored. He had noticed her eyes before; they had been large brown eyes. All in all, she was a very cute little girl, even more so when she was sleeping.  
  
His father merely looked at the boy, then smiled.  
  
"You know, I think it's about time we went and visited a friend of mine."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I think I might know a place where we can give her a home."  
  
"Oh, ok. Where we headed then?"  
  
"Nerima."  
  
"Ok, that sounds good. How does that sound to you?" Ranma asked the little child in his arms.  
  
The girl just made a funny face at Ranma and crinkled up her nose. Ranma looked at her and laughed. Genma looked at Ranma laughing and felt something inside of him twinge. It was one of the few times he had ever seen Ranma laugh outright in the ten long years they had spent training.  
  
"Well then, I think it's about time to find a place to rest for the night. Bring uh... her along with us," Genma said momentarily forgetting that the child didn't have a name.  
  
Ranma caught the slip and looked down at the child thoughtfully.  
  
"We're going to have to give her a name. You know any good ones?"  
  
Genma stood there thinking, as did Ranma. Both men concentrated trying to think of name. After maybe ten minutes of thinking Ranma shot his hand into the air.  
  
"Sakura! How's that?" Ranma asked his father.  
  
"Sakura... that's fine I guess," he responded.  
  
They both looked at the little infant. The infant just sat there with a big smile on her face.  
  
"How do you like that name? Do you like Sakura?" Ranma asked the infant expecting no answer.  
  
The child's smile grew even bigger. Ranma looked down at the child and felt something tugging inside of him. Not really understanding what the feeling was he quickly pushed it away. Genma however, saw the look pass through Ranma's eyes for an instant. However, thinking he had not seen anything he let it go and turned his attention to the child.  
  
'Hmm... this is just the chance I need to get Ranma to come with me to Tendo! But, should I tell him the real reason? I can always tell him later. I'm sure he won't mind, after all it is a matter of family honor!' Genma schemed in his head.  
  
Then Genma looked at Ranma and motioned for him to follow him. As they were about to jump to the rooftops a car drove by, splashing a puddle of water on top of them. Sakura, having been shielded by Ranma's body was left dry. However, the other two were now wet and changed. The girl and the panda looked at each other and sighed. The two quickly jumped to the rooftops and roof hopped away with a small breeze blowing towards them. Sakura merely lay in Ranma's arms giggling into the wind. ***** It had been two weeks since they had departed from the town they had found Sakura. Since then a certain bond had been created between Ranma and Sakura. If Genma picked her up she would start to cry. As soon as Ranma cradled her in his arms she would quiet down and begin playing with his ponytail, which always happened to droop over his left shoulder. She had grown very attached to Ranma in the short period of time they had been together. Ranma had also become quite attached to the small child, as he was the one constantly around her and caring for her. For a child so young Sakura was extremely well behaved. Ranma would feed her, take care of her toiletries, and sleep with her at night.  
  
Genma watched the boy take care of the child and wondered where he had picked up such skills. He realized as he looked into his eyes that he was a complete natural. It came to him like second nature. It made him feel good that he knew Ranma would be a good father. It also made him think about the way he had raised Ranma. Feelings of guilt and sorrow over all the lost experiences came flooding into his mind. That had been one of the reasons that Genma had allowed Ranma to take in the child. He had never given anything to him during the long training trip and he had regretted not being able to give him a normal childhood. Seeing Ranma so happy with the baby alleviated some of the guilt inside of him. However, he had realized that Ranma also needed to train. The boy was already well above even the best martial artists that he knew but he also knew the potential in the boy. There was so much more that the boy could become with the right training. As he watched the boy he called to him.  
  
"Ranma! We need to get in some more training. I don't want you getting too relaxed. Put Sakura somewhere safe and lets have a couple rounds of sparring!"  
  
"Alright pops! Let me put Sakura down!"  
  
Ranma placed Sakura on a makeshift bed made out of hay, old cushioning, and other random materials he had bound together. As soon as he put her down he faced his father. As they looked at each other they suddenly realized the good mood that had been occurring between them. Ever since they had found Sakura they had not had a single argument between them. Genma had toned down on the insults considerably as had Ranma. With that thought the two entered a fighting stance with a smirk on their faces. However, the smirk wasn't of confidence or cockiness. It merely expressed their grudging respect for each other and that they really were happy with being with one another during the last ten years, even through all the troubles they had been through together.  
  
Then the two flew at each other, fists flying trying to get in the first hit. Sakura merely sat and watched. If anyone had watched her they would have noticed her head moving back and forth trying to see what was going on. The first time Sakura had watched she had been frightened and had started crying. It had taken a few more times to get Sakura used to them sparring. The sparring session had, however, gone down a notch to make sure that they didn't go overboard and possibly endanger Sakura. Sure enough both Saotomes kept a close eye on Sakura throughout the match to make sure they knew were she was. Even though Genma wouldn't admit it out front he had grown quite attached to the little girl and truly did care for her as if she were family. Soon enough they finished their session and Ranma was back to playing with Sakura. Genma went back to watching the two interact with each other.  
  
'The boy's been getting better, even with the little runt hanging around us. I think we're ready to go see Tendo now. I believe we're just a few blocks away,' Genma thought to himself.  
  
"Boy! Let's get ready to go! We have a meeting with my friend that we have to get to!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
With that the two got up and started on their way when the sky's opened up and let the rain's come down. The three were immediately soaked and transformed. Sakura giggled into the rain as she felt the change occur on Ranma. She snuggled up to Ranma's body and just lay there. Ranma and Genma merely sighed. They had both gotten used to their new bodies but didn't like them very much. Genma didn't find his alternate form too bad as it was fairly comfortable when camping outside and his strength increased immensely, even if his speed did lower a bit but not enough to overbalance the increase in strength. Ranma on the other hand lost some strength and gained a considerable amount of speed. The different forms had been difficult to adjust to during the first week. Both had had to relearn many basics as their different bodies reacted differently. Ranma accepted the curse a little better after they had discovered Sakura. Sakura had found the curses quite entertaining to watch and giggled each time it happened in front of her. The young girl also seemed to like Ranma's girl form slightly better than his normal form, as she had seen the girl form first. This in turn toned down Ranma's obsession with being the manliest he could be. However, Genma noticing this had started cracking insults about his manliness again. However, Ranma hadn't taken them nearly as bad as he had had before and this worried Genma for reasons unknown to Ranma. Finding his insults not working he had stopped them once again because he had found that constantly insulting the boy had gotten really old and he had also found that it didn't really motivate the boy like it use to. As he walked in silence he thought to himself to remember to think up new ways to motivate Ranma.  
  
The trio trudged through the streets. People watched them walk by and whispered to each other. Ranma and Genma merely walked by already used to the whispers. Sakura just lay in Ranma's arms oblivious to the world around her. She had been getting restless before but Ranma had cradled her slowly causing her to fall asleep. As they walked along Genma looked at Ranma and Sakura and sighed/grunted. He decided to tell him even if it would probably destroy the momentary peace that had formed between them during the last week.  
  
Making a quick decision he quickly pulled out a sign and started scribbling on it with his marker. Moments later he showed it to Ranma. Ranma stared at the sign trying to make out what it read when he finally grasped the message. However, instead of blowing up in his face he merely glared at Genma. Of course, the glare would have made any man of lesser material melt then evaporate into thin air. Surprisingly though Genma, who normally would have instantly melted then evaporated, held his ground and continued on the way. The sole reason was that this was one of the few things in his life that he held onto with absolute honor. Ranma looked up at the panda and sighed.  
  
'Stupid old man! What the hell is he getting me into now?! Geez, if it wasn't for Sakura I would have beaten him into the ground. A fiancée?! What the hell! He told me we were just going along to meet his friends then he dumps this crap on me. Oh well, he did say it was a matter of family honor so I'll go along for now and see what the hell this is all about...' Ranma thought as he ran alongside his father with Sakura in his arms.  
  
They finally reached a dojo with the name TENDO DOJO written on a board nailed to the side. They quickly made their way to the door and knocked on it a couple of times. Running could be heard from inside along with some fairly loud talking.  
  
"Oooo! It must be Ranma!"  
  
"Saotome my friend! We've been waiting!"  
  
As soon as the door opened a young girl and an older man, presumably her father, appeared in front of Ranma and Genma. As soon as they saw the panda they turned around and ran back into the house. Ranma, Genma and Sakura followed close behind.  
  
'Damn, I forgot that they might be scared of a panda. Oh well, might as well get this over with as soon as possible and hopefully we can leave soon,' Ranma thought as he entered the house. They were greeted with frightened looks and looks of anger.  
  
"Daddy, this is your friend?" the eldest daughter yelled.  
  
The older man furiously shook his head back and forth too stunned to say anything. "Oh, so this panda just decided to visit! Happens all the time!" the girl they had met at the door yelled.  
  
Amidst the yelling little Sakura stirred in Ranma's arms then started crying. The three girls immediately stopped bickering at the sound of the little child. Ranma quickly shushed Sakura then slowly walked up to the four members of the Tendo household and bowed.  
  
"Sorry about this. I'm Ranma Saotome and this is Sakura. Uh, the panda you see behind me is my father. I know I probably sound crazy but I'll explain as soon as someone can get me some hot water. Please trust me," Ranma asked in the best way he could think of.  
  
The tallest girl shook herself from her shock and quickly went into the kitchen to retrieve some hot water while the remaining three slowly walked to the living room with the Ranma and company close behind. The girl with the hot water entered the room moments later. As soon as everyone was seated Ranma picked up the hot water.  
  
"You might have noticed that I'm a girl at the moment," he started when the girl with the short hair interrupted him.  
  
"What do you mean?! I thought you were supposed to be a guy! What's going on here daddy?"  
  
"I don't know! I assumed that Genma had had a boy!" Mr. Tendo yelled.  
  
Genma immediately whipped out a sign.  
  
* I did have a boy! Just watch! *  
  
With that he picked up the hot water and dumped half of it on Ranma. Everyone watched, as Ranma grew taller while his chest grew smaller. His hair also turned from the bright red color to a dark black. Sakura giggled as she watched the transformation again. Everyone else just sat in awe. Genma then poured the remaining hot water over his head. Everyone watched as another transformation took place, this time of panda Genma to human Genma. They all just sat there stunned when the older man broke the silence.  
  
"What happened to you?!"  
  
"Jusenkyo happened," Ranma said with an almost angry edge to his voice.  
  
The man seemed to settle down almost immediately and put on a sad yet understanding face. The girls still stared at him incredulously.  
  
"How tragic! Oh, the trials a martial artist must go through for the art!" Mr. Tendo cried, literally.  
  
"What are you talking about? How does Jusenkyo explain anything?" the girl with the short hair asked getting quite frustrated.  
  
"Jusenkyo... it's true horror has always been shrouded in mystery but now..."  
  
~ Insert Jusenkyo explanation here... I'm sure most people know all about this and I don't have to go on explaining it. So on with the story! ~  
  
"What do you mean "true horror"?" Ranma spat getting angrier when Sakura suddenly tugged at his pigtail.  
  
Ranma's face immediately turned from anger to calm and then to an almost happy expression as he turned his attention to Sakura. Sakura merely giggled. The older man missed the change in attitude but the three girls noticed it immediately. The eldest immediately went up to Genma.  
  
"You just went too far Mr. Saotome!"  
  
"Yeah! Even for martial arts training!" the middle one yelled.  
  
"What ever made you do something so dangerous?" the eldest yelled again.  
  
This was when the infamous Chinese guidebook fell out of Genma's pockets.  
  
"It's Chinese. A map... and guide book?" the eldest started.  
  
"Something about training grounds" the middle one stated while reading the pamphlet.  
  
"No wonder..." the eldest continued in a sad tone, "You can't read Chinese can you?!"  
  
A prize ball appeared out of nowhere and exploded above Genma as he pointed his finger into the air.  
  
"Correct!"  
  
Ranma merely glared at him for a few seconds then turned his attention back to Sakura who was starting to get annoyed that she wasn't receiving all the attention. That was when the youngest one pointed her out.  
  
"Well, what about the baby? Where did she come from?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Huh? Oh, her name is Sakura. We found her abandoned about two weeks ago. We took her with us to see if we could find a family that could take care of her suitably. Uh, we were hoping that maybe you might be able to take care of her..." Ranma said.  
  
"Wait a minute! Why didn't you just give her to the authorities or at least to an orphanage?" the middle girl asked.  
  
Ranma and Genma both looked uncomfortable for a few seconds trying to think up a plausible reason. Genma looked at the other man looking for help. The other man quickly realized why having known him years before.  
  
"That's none of our business Nabiki. Now then we have more important business to deal with right now. First of all, this curse... it's not permanent right? Cold water activates it and hot water reverses the effects, right?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, that's right..." Ranma answered slightly confused at what this had to do with anything.  
  
"Well then! Your problems aren't so terrible after all!" Mr. Tendo started then pointed to his three daughters who were all seated next to each other. "My daughter Kasumi. Nineteen. And Nabiki. Seventeen. And Akane. Sixteen. Pick the one you want. She's your fiancée."  
  
"Oh he wants Akane!" the one named Kasumi quickly volunteered.  
  
"Oh definitely!" Nabiki seconded.  
  
"Eh?" Akane started confused at what was happening, "Why would I want to be engaged to-" when Sakura started crying again.  
  
Akane looked at the girl again, this time took a closer look at the girl. She felt strangely drawn to the child. As she looked at the girl she looked into her eyes and saw a twinkle in them. As the two locked eyes Sakura stopped crying and then gazed at Akane before she stretch her arms out to Akane as if she wanted to be held by her. Ranma looked at Sakura confused for a second then looked at Akane.  
  
"Uh... I think she wants to be with you. Huh. She usually doesn't like people to much..." Ranma started as he stood up to hand Sakura to Akane when the two fathers started to laugh.  
  
"Look at that Tendo! Their already a couple!"  
  
"I agree Saotome! Then it's settled! Akane will be your fiancée!"  
  
"WHAT?!" both Ranma and Akane yelled.  
  
Between the two yelling Sakura started crying. Ranma immediately turned all his attention back to Sakura and started making hushing sounds. Akane saw this and for once kept her mouth shut from any insult that might have made it's way into her mouth.  
  
'Wow. He really is good with her. He's so... different from the boys at school. I bet it's just some kind of trick to throw us off. He better not try anything funny 'cause if he does I'll make sure he pays. Argh! I can't believe I'm being engaged to this guy though! But, maybe... it won't be so bad...' Akane tried to reason with herself as she watched Ranma calm Sakura down. 'He is really good with her though. And that girl... I felt so... I don't know... attached to.'  
  
Kasumi sat and watched the interactions between Ranma and Sakura with a sudden interest.  
  
'The way Ranma handles her is so gentle. He's going to be an excellent father when he grows up. He might actually be able to help Akane with her problems with boys her age. I do hope so,' Kasumi thought to herself. 'The child will be no problem to take care of it seems. She is very tranquil for a child her age and I do love children so much!'  
  
Nabiki also sat and gazed at Ranma, however with a more calculating look then the other two.  
  
'Ranma... what an enigma. One moment he seems like he's gonna blow his top then the next he becomes this gentle loving father figure. Add to that a sex-changing curse. What kind of person is he really? Father had better not of just engaged Akane to some kind of weirdo. He doesn't seem too different though, I mean I guess anyone would get mad over what just happened. He does seem more mature though, it could just be the child he has been taking care of. We'll just wait and see, but I warn you Saotome. And what was that about earlier. There's something up with his past that they're not telling us and father seems to know. Hurt anyone in my family and I will hurt you far worse Saotome,' Nabiki contemplated in her head already pushing Ranma away from her mentally.  
  
As everyone just sat there Ranma suddenly got up with Sakura in his arms and walked outside.  
  
"I'm going to go exercise a bit before I go to bed, ok? Uh, is it ok if I use the dojo?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Huh? Sure. Go ahead my boy," Soun replied.  
  
"Hey! Do you want to spar?" Akane asked getting up quickly.  
  
Genma and Soun just looked on. Without saying a word they just smiled to each other. Akane completely missing this just ran after Ranma who had merely grunted an approval. Since she was already in her dogi they entered the dojo. Ranma set Sakura down and walked to the center of the dojo. Akane went up and faced him but asked him a question first.  
  
"Uh, is it ok to just leave her there? Won't she get hurt?" she asked genuinely worried.  
  
"Naw, she'll be fine. She likes to watch anyways."  
  
"Ok, I guess,' Akane said with one last look at Sakura then turned back to face Ranma, 'Now don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl!" she yelled getting into a fighting stance.  
  
Ranma recognized the stance and quickly assessed as much as he could about her. Her stance wasn't basic but it wasn't advanced either. It promoted attack over defense meaning that she probably was fairly strong and attacked all out. The stance also was limited in its ability to move quickly. He figured that her ability was above average but not spectacular. He quickly entered a different fighting stance promoting defense while also allowing quick movements. It was a fairly unbalanced stance that made him unpredictable.  
  
Akane started off with a charge throwing all her power into her first punch, much as Ranma had anticipated. He merely ducked under the punch and lightly tapped her in the side. Being with Sakura day in and day out for two weeks had surprisingly given Ranma a bit more tact and social skills then he thought he had ever possessed. He had, in a flash of wisdom, understood that Akane had wanted him to take her seriously because she was insecure with her own training. Akane felt the blow, however light, and redoubled her efforts by throwing a hard axe kick down on the ducked Ranma. He quickly maneuvered out of the way and again tapped her lightly in places that were unguarded. Noticing Ranma behind her she spun around, surprisingly quickly delivering a back fist that would have hit him had Ranma been unaware of it. However, he had seen the move coming.  
  
He quickly reassessed her and her skills. It seemed that when she was frustrated or angry that she became faster and stronger by quite a degree, much more so then most people. However, she also lost a lot of control and technique. She was telegraphing her moves from a mile away and Ranma could see them and dodge them before she knew what was happening. However, a credit to Akane, he realized that she had had an incredibly crude training. If she had gotten this far on her own then she could probably become a whole lot better then she was currently. While thinking all these things he dodged in and out of her techniques blocking some and delivering light taps where he saw openings.  
  
Finally, Akane getting more and more frustrated with each miss put all the power she should could muster into her hand and let out a loud yell as she went into a suicide attack. Ranma merely jumped over the attack, which had enough power to go through the wall of the dojo, and tapped her lightly on the back. Akane collapsed on the ground panting for breath. Ranma extended his hand and Akane grasped it. He helped her up and looked back at Sakura who was giggling at them. Ranma looked at her confused yet warmly wondering what Sakura thought was so funny. He then looked back at Akane who was blushing bright red. He momentarily wondered why when he looked down at their linked hands. He quickly pulled back and started to stammer denials and apologies. Sakura just kept on giggling. Akane merely walked over to Sakura and picked her up. Akane knew that if Sakura had not been in the room she most likely would have slapped Ranma in the face but she had refrained from it because she had heard Sakura's giggling. She smiled at Sakura and made funny faces at her. Ranma merely looked on. He felt something inside of him but put it aside. Suddenly he had images of Akane and him at the park walking around with Sakura having a family picnic. He quickly cast the idea aside wondering where it had come from.  
  
'Geez, I can't like her that much already! But she just looked so... so cute when she was playing with Sakura. But, well I guess it won't be so bad being engaged to her for now, even if she is a tomboy.'  
  
Ranma walked up to the two with his hands behind his head. Sakura noticing her "father/mother" figure approaching stretched her arms out. Akane turned around and looked at Ranma then blushed a little.  
  
"Uh, looks like she wants to go back to you."  
  
"Uh, yeah. But you know, she usually doesn't like people that much. So y- you should feel special," Ranma stammered.  
  
Akane smiled slightly. Ranma seeing her smile continued on his way. However, you have to realize, two weeks of being with a baby will not completely change ten years of constant foot in mouth disease.  
  
"You know, uh... you fight pretty well. It must have been hard for you to do all that by yourself! I mean you being a girl and all..." he started when he saw Akane's face darken from the last part of what he said.  
  
"What do you mean by "being a girl and all" huh?" Akane asked letting her temper take over again.  
  
"Uh, nothing at all! I mean it must have been hard being a girl because... because..." Ranma stammered not able to find a feasible answer.  
  
"Because why?!" Akane said getting louder.  
  
Akane quickly maneuvered Sakura so that she was holding her with just her left hand and slapped Ranma with her free hand. That was when Sakura broke out crying. Akane quickly took Sakura in both arms and cradled her while glaring at Ranma. Sakura quickly quieted down. Akane, while giving Ranma the "look", started talking.  
  
"You're lucky she's here or you would of gotten more then just a slap," Akane said momentarily forgetting that Ranma could easily dodge anything she threw at him if he wanted to. "I still can't see what she sees in you," she said as she gently gave her back to Ranma.  
  
Akane then stormed out of the dojo fuming.  
  
'And I thought that he might be different! Hah! Argh, I can't believe he said that! Oooo I'll show him!" Akane thought as she walked back into the house.  
  
Ranma merely bit his tongue from saying anything that might make things worse. He looked down at Sakura who had started sleeping peacefully in his arms. He sighed realizing he had said something stupid, and then walked back to the house following Akane. Nabiki slowly got up from behind the door and followed the two back into the house as soon as they were out of sight. She had a smirk on her face as she walked.  
  
'Looks like I might have been a little harsh on Ranma. He seems like a nice guy. We'll have to see though, but I think I'll give him the benefit of the doubt for now. He does need to work on his social skills a lot though! Hahaha! It seems thing have become just a little more interesting in Nerima,'  
  
With that Nabiki entered the house to find everyone getting ready to go to sleep. She quickly entered her room, as did everyone else. Ranma held Sakura in her arms and wondered what to do with her. Kasumi understanding went to Ranma.  
  
"Do you want us to take Sakura off your hands now?" she asked in her pleasant voice.  
  
"Uh, well, that is... she usually doesn't like to sleep alone. You see, we tried it the first night we found her and she wouldn't stop crying..." Ranma started.  
  
"Well what did you do then?" Kasumi asked even though she realized what the answer must have been.  
  
"Uh, well, I've let her sleep with me since then... in my cursed form that is..."  
  
"Well, why don't you do what's most comfortable with you. I'm sure no one will mind if you still take care of her. I mean it is you whose been doing it for a while, right?"  
  
"Yeah... ok. Thanks!" Ranma said then ran up the stairs carrying Sakura with him.  
  
Kasumi merely looked at him and smiled.  
  
'He really does love that child as if it were his own. I don't think even he realizes it yet. He's so cute,' Kasumi thought to herself.  
  
Ranma quickly set Sakura, who was already asleep on his futon and went and changed into his cursed form and changed into his nightclothes. He noticed the door with the wooden duck hanging on the front. Kasumi came up just at that time and noticed Ranma looking at the door.  
  
"That's Akane's room," Kasumi answered Ranma's unstated question.  
  
"Huh? Oh, thanks..." Ranma said.  
  
Kasumi quickly entered her room saying her goodnights. Ranma found himself just staring at Akane's door, then found himself knocking on it. Akane opened the door to find a rather nervous Ranma playing his pigtail. She stared at him with suspicion then asked what he wanted.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Uh, well... I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to offend you or anything... its just... well... look I'm not really good at talking or nothing so... yeah... Uh... I'm really sorry," he quickly muttered then turned around and went to his room red faced.  
  
Akane just stared at where Ranma was then giggled.  
  
'Maybe he is different... we'll see...' she thought as she closed the door.  
  
Another door closed at that moment. Nabiki sat down on her bed and smiled to herself.  
  
'It seems that Saotome doesn't need too much help after all.'  
  
As Ranma entered his room he sat down next to Sakura. Genma could already be heard snoring. He lay down next to Sakura and held her close to him. Having the baby near him made him feel things he had never known before. His eyes slowly closed, then he eventually fell asleep. As he slept dreams of happiness filled his mind and heart.  
  
Author's notes: Let's see now. I revised this as best as I could. I tried to incorporate as much as I could from the reviews I received. I know I can't please everyone but I really do want to try. I hope this is better by at least a little bit. There will be problems so don't think this is just a stupid no nothing romance. I really do hope you enjoyed it and please R&R lots! And like always no flames please! 


	2. Color

Chapter two: Color  
  
The light broke through the window in the guest room and cast it's light on top of Ranma and Sakura. Sakura stirred in Ranma's arms as the light flashed over her eyes. Ranma sensing movement opened his eyes and looked down at Sakura and smiled. He slowly got up and looked over at his father. It had been nice not having to worry about being hit every morning. Since they had found Sakura Genma had stopped with the early morning impromptu sparring sessions. He had tried the first morning they had found Sakura and had almost hit Sakura. Ranma had gotten furious and had attacked Genma in anger. It was the first time he had ever attacked in such a way. Later Ranma had apologized to him and had actually been quite depressed for a while because he had felt so bad at losing control.  
  
Genma watched from his futon and smiled. Ranma had gained an invaluable lesson of self-control since then. Ranma had learned the consequences and had learned from them as a true martial artist would. Genma was very proud of him, but would have denied it at every turn had anyone asked him. He watched Ranma get up groggily and get dressed. Genma raised one eyebrow as ranma tried to put his pants over his head. The boy still had a ways to go. Sakura lay on the futon sleeping peacefully. After Ranma finished dressing he picked Sakura up in his arms and made his way downstairs. Genma got up soon after they left and stretched his muscles. He followed and found everyone seated at the table eating dinner. He quickly sat down and started to shovel the food into his mouth.  
  
The three Tendo daughters looked at him in disgust but came over it quickly enough. Ranma was feeding Sakura not paying attention to anything else. Sakura played with her food and giggled. She suddenly threw a spoonful of applesauce at Ranma's face. He quickly maneuvered out of the way only to hear it splatter behind him. He turned around to see Akane glaring at him, her face covered in applesauce. He quickly sputtered apologies only to find his own face covered in applesauce moments later. He turns around to see Sakura pouting, with the spoon in her hand. Nabiki started to laugh while Kasumi smiled, a giggle escaping her mouth. Ranma and Akane both glared at Nabiki, unable to even put up a displeasured expression against Kasumi. That was when Sakura started to poke Ranma in the chest with her spoon. He looked down and let out a sigh.  
  
"Uh, Kasumi, could you take care of Sakura for a moment?" Ranma asked.  
  
"It will be my pleasure," Kasumi answered in a calming voice.  
  
"Thanks a bunch!" Ranma said while getting up.  
  
"Hurry up boy! You have school today!" Genma suddenly bellowed.  
  
"School?" Ranma asked curious.  
  
"We will be staying here a while you know," Genma answered.  
  
"Well I'm off. I have some business to take care of. Akane can take you there. Bye!" Nabiki told everyone while leaving.  
  
Both Akane and Ranma raced up the stairs to get cleaned up. Moments later they were back down.  
  
"Uh, what should I do about Sakura? Will she be alright here?" Ranma asked Kasumi.  
  
"She'll be fine. Now get along," Kasumi said.  
  
With that Ranma and Akane raced out the door.  
  
*****  
  
They had been walking for a few blocks when they came upon a high fence. Ranma immediately jumped on top and started walking. Akane looked up at him for a moment then turned her attention back to her front. They were walking when Akane suddenly started talking.  
  
"We're not getting married you know!"  
  
Ranma looked down at her and looked away. Akane was staring straight ahead with her head up high.  
  
'Man, what a tomboy! I can't believe I thought she was cute!' Ranma thought silently to himself.  
  
"You're telling me!" Ranma retorted quickly, reverting back to his old speech pattern without Sakura nearby.  
  
"So don't go and hang around me at school or anything ok!" Akane continued.  
  
"Don't worry! I can't stand macho chicks like you anyway!" Ranma shot right back.  
  
Akane stood rigid and glared up at Ranma only to find him sliding forward with Genma hitting him on the head. Ranma got right back up while Akane stared in disbelief.  
  
"Pop! What're you..."  
  
"You're in no position to be choosy about women!" Genma started, "Listen Ranma, I'll tell you only once..."  
  
Before he could finish Ranma quickly kicked him into the canal, which was on the other side of the fence. Genma splashed into the canal and came out, transformed into a panda.  
  
"What's wrong pops? Weren't you going to say something?" Ranma jeered.  
  
Genma jumped out of the water and over the fence. Ranma jumped down to avoid Genma and the water. Genma swiped his paw at Ranma only to miss. Ranma flipped backwards and landed in a pose when he was suddenly splashed with water, transforming into a girl.  
  
"What the?"  
  
Ranma looked around and spotted an old lady with a ladle. Akane looked on with an impassive expression on her face.  
  
"Something wrong?" Akane asked.  
  
"I'm think I'll go take a bath," Ranma said walking back towards the Tendo household.  
  
"You'll be late," Akane said.  
  
"You think I want to start the day off as a girl?" Ranma shot right back.  
  
"Follow me. You just need hot water, right?"  
  
"Uh... yeah."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Genma watched from the top of the fence and shook his head. The first day away from Sakura and the boy instantly reverted back to his old habits. Seems they weren't permanent.  
  
'Well, hopefully the boy won't screw up too much,' Genma thought silently.  
  
With that he ran off. A nearby jogger just shook his head and ran off. Nerima was getting stranger and stranger. He should have listened to his wife and moved out when they had the chance. The jogger sighed and ran off.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma stood around the corner waiting for Akane to get the pot when he felt something touch his left shoulder. He turned around, only to come face to face with a skeleton. He yelped and jumped into the air and onto the wall. As he got a closer look he saw the man holding the skeleton.  
  
"Oh, pardon me. Nothing to worry about, dear! This is just Betty, my skeleton," the man stated.  
  
Akane turned the corner a moment later and started to talk when she saw the man and bowed, hitting Ranma in the head with the kettle of hot water.  
  
"Doctor! Uh... Good morning!" Akane stuttered.  
  
"Good morning to you!" the doctor replied.  
  
Ranma just stared as a blush covered Akane's face.  
  
'Hates all men, huh.' Ranma thought.  
  
He quickly walked around the corner and splashed the water over himself. He just listened to the conversation between Akane and Dr. Tofu. After a few moments he walked back out and started running slowly towards the direction they had been going. Akane spotted him and quickly ran after him after giving Dr. Tofu a quick goodbye. Dr. Tofu just watched.  
  
'Hmm, wonder who that person was.' he thought silently when an old woman came up to him.  
  
"Oh! Chisu-san! How are you today?"  
  
*****  
  
Ranma ran slightly behind Akane on top of the fence. The two of them ran in silence when Ranma decided to ask a question.  
  
"Who was that guy?"  
  
"Dr. Tofu. He's the chiropractor. Good, isn't he?" Akane answered him.  
  
"Martial Arts master, isn't he," Ranma said, more of as a statement then as a question.  
  
"Huh? How could you tell?" Akane asked, surprised.  
  
Ranma just stared at the ground.  
  
"Well, he is very good. He's a really good doctor too. He's taken care of me since I was little," Akane said.  
  
At that Ranma jumped down and ran along side Akane.  
  
"Well, isn't he a man?"  
  
"Yea, so?" Akane asked.  
  
"I thought you said you hate men," Ranma said.  
  
This time Akane just looked at the ground, however her face hardened considerably.  
  
"That's right! I HATE MEN!" Akane yelled at the top of her lungs as a large group of boys suddenly appeared at the entrance of the school.  
  
Ranma watched with a raised eyebrow as Akane ran ahead straight into the mob. He jumped onto a nearby wall and watched from above.  
  
'What the hell.' Ranma thought.  
  
Ranma looked at Akane as she beat the living daylights out of everyone. He noticed a particularly damaging hit and winced.  
  
'He's gonna feel that one later,' Ranma thought when someone yelled at him from above.  
  
"Ranma! Get into the school now!" Nabiki yelled out.  
  
"But what about her?" Ranma asked, pointing at Akane, who was now finished and panting a little.  
  
"For crying out loud. Everyday." Akane started when she was interrupted.  
  
"Truly, such a boorish lot," the voice said.  
  
Ranma blanched as he spotted the owner of the voice. He completely ignored everything that the boy with the bokken said and just stared at him. That was until he saw the rose being flung at Akane. His eyes darkened. This boy was strange, and he was pretty strong. stronger then Akane at least. He immediately jumped in front of Akane and grabbed the rose out of the air. He glared at the boy.  
  
"Hey! Stay out of the way or you'll get hur-" Akane started when she felt a wave of chi wash over her.  
  
'What the.' Akane thought when she stared at Ranma's back.  
  
He was glowing with chi, more specifically light blue chi. Kuno looked completely oblivious and continued to talk. Akane just stared wide-eyed when another wave of chi hit her. This time she was able to identify the feelings being transmitted through the chi. Akane looked up at Ranma. He was protecting her. Without even thinking Ranma had jumped in front of her.  
  
'Hey! I can handle this myself!' Akane yelled at herself when she heard Kuno's voice boom out.  
  
"WHAT! Under the same roof as Akane!" Kuno yelled while swinging his bokken at Ranma.  
  
Ranma merely jumped backwards.  
  
"I'm the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts," Ranma said while taking off his backpack.  
  
"Hey, Akane, can you hold this?" Ranma asked tossing it lightly towards her.  
  
Akane caught the bag and just stared. Ranma had completely changed. His eyes were filled with a look of caring, none of the arrogant look they had held before. Also the light blue aura had become slightly darker in color. She just watched as Ranma turned and faced Kuno. Ranma closed his eyes then opened them again, this time his eyes filled with a new fire, fueled by the thought of fighting a new opponent. The chi around his body finally became dark blue.  
  
"I am Ranma Saotome! And I accept your challenge!"  
  
*****  
  
Nabiki watched this all from above. She noticed the blue aura Ranma had given off before. Being around martial artists her whole life she instantly realized what it was but it hadn't been the fact that he could generate the aura that surprised her. It had been the color of the aura. Nabiki had long since figured out that the color of an aura was just an extension of the feelings being emitted. Which colors represented what feelings however she wasn't too sure of yet. Nabiki thought back to the time when she had first seen a person's manifested aura. She had been watching her father train one day in the dojo when a small amount of dark blue aura manifested around him. She had later on learned that it had been her father's confidence that had let him generate the chi. She had never seen another color aura except once. A robber had found his way into the house when her father had found him and stood in a fighting stance. Instead of the normal dark blue shade that normally surrounded him the shade was much lighter. Nabiki had been fairly nearby and the feeling she received from the chi had completely clamed her nerves. There was no arrogance or confidence, only the feeling of wanting to protect. Needless to say the robber was beaten into a pulp moments later. Nabiki never saw that shade again. When her mom had dies her father was never again able to give off any aura whatsoever. The next time she had seen an aura was the first few times Akane had fought the hentai horde. The color had been a raging red reflecting the anger and frustration. Soon that too faded as Akane became tired of the constant fighting. Nabiki had been worried, when Ranma had suddenly showed up. Nabiki glanced down and noticed the dark blue aura surrounding Ranma. It was much larger then anything her father had ever achieved. Nabiki smiled.  
  
'He definitely belongs with Akane. If I didn't know any better I'd say he already feels it too, at least on a subconscious level. I knew it! Akane was attracted to him!'  
  
Nabiki just sat back and watched, laughing to herself.  
  
'This should be interesting, and the possibilities. if I use him right he'll be a regular gold mine for me.'  
  
*****  
  
Akane just stood there, thoughts running through her mind.  
  
'He has so much control over his chi. how on earth. well I could probably do it too. that feeling I got before.'  
  
Akane just shook her head and gave up trying to organize her thoughts and watched the oncoming fight. Kuno had his bokken raised and had been ready to run ahead when he finally noticed the blue aura surrounding Ranma. It stopped him cold. The amount of confidence was unnerving. Kuno shook his head once.  
  
'It's all just a trick. It has to be, there is no one better then me!' Kuno yelled to himself.  
  
In a burst of speed Kuno ran forward, a small aura surrounding his bokken. Just as he was swinging down Ranma disappeared and reappeared on the trunk of a tree. Kuno, by this time completely blinded by adrenaline, shot forward again. This time he cut through the outer layer of the tree, yet still missed Ranma, who was now behind Kuno. With one swift sweep to the legs he tripped Kuno, who fell down and hit his head on a rock knocking him out. Almost immediately the large aura around Ranma died.  
  
"Geez, that was boring," Ranma said aloud.  
  
He looked at Akane.  
  
"Uh, I guess we can go in now." Ranma said tugging on his pigtail.  
  
Akane just walked forward. As the two entered the school a drop of rain feel on Kuno's head, and then another and another. By the time Kuno had gotten up and walked into the school he was soaked to the bone. Genma stood from behind the wall, rain dripping off his fur, with a contemplative look in his eyes.  
  
'Since when did the boy learn to control his aura like that?'  
  
*****  
  
"It seems that you were in China until recently. Well, is there anything else you'd like to say Saotome-san?"  
  
"Err, not really,"  
  
"Well then, you can take a seat behind Tendo-san," the sensei said pointing at the only empty seat in the room.  
  
"Uh, ok," Ranma said walking to his seat.  
  
A couple of girls stared at Ranma as he walked by swooning as he passed. Akane just rolled her eyes and looked away. A closer look in her eyes would have revealed much more. Ranma just sat down and sighed.  
  
'Why did I jump in front of Akane? It's not like I wanted to protect her or anything. I'm not jealous or anything, I mean, she's just an uncute tomboy anyways.' Ranma said looking at Akane, who was currently staring off when the teacher yelled out.  
  
"Saotome-san, please refrain from staring at Tendo-san."  
  
Ranma quickly turned to the front, his face bright red. Akane looked back and blushed brightly as well.  
  
'Stupid pervert.' Akane thought.  
  
'Shit, she probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert now.' Ranma sighed.  
  
The class laughed until the teacher rapped the board with a ruler. Everyone sighed and turned their attention back to the teacher. That was of course when Kuno yanked open the door and yelled.  
  
"Never Saotome! I will never accept your engagement to Akane!"  
  
The class immediately burst into a frenzy with Ranma and Akane as the focal points. Kuno couldn't even manage to get in another word as everyone ignored him. Kuno just stood there with a blank face then yelled out again.  
  
"Saotome! Come fight me! I will beat you, you enslaver of women!"  
  
"Not here Kuno! Follow me!" Ranma yelled leaping over the crowd and over Kuno into the hallway.  
  
Kuno stood dumbfounded again as everyone continued to ignore him. In anger he ran off after Ranma. Ranma, now being followed by Kuno and the rest of his class, who had followed Kuno after he had left, headed for an open window.  
  
'Let's see him follow me now,' Ranma thought turning his head to see the stampede.  
  
At the last minute Ranma jumped up to the window and leaped out. Kuno blindly followed and everyone else rushed to see the outcome, expecting to see two splatters on the ground.  
  
"This is the third floor!" one of Ranma's classmates yelled out.  
  
"Not a problem! I'm a martial artist!" Ranma yelled, and true to form landed gracefully on the grass. At the last minute Ranma moved out of the way as Kuno plummeted into the ground like a stake.  
  
"Whoa." the guy who had tried to warn Ranma before stuttered.  
  
"What the." another guy started.  
  
"He's incredible." a couple of the girls sighed dreamily.  
  
Akane just rolled her eyes and ran down the stairs to see what was going on. As she reached the entrance she ran into Ranma who was currently very feminine, very wet and not very happy.  
  
"What happened?" Akane yelled pushing Ranma through a door, which just happened to be the girl's bathroom.  
  
"I was walking back in when the sprinklers turned on." Ranma grumbled.  
  
Suddenly the two jumped back as a toilet flushed in one of the stalls. A girl with long dark black hair exited the stall. Ranma immediately turned around. Akane just stood still with a forced smile on her face. The girl was not someone Akane wanted to deal with.  
  
"Hey Akane," The girl sneered.  
  
"Hey Kumi." Akane sighed.  
  
"Whose the red head?" Kumi asked.  
  
"Uh.she's. umm. my cousin!" Akane blurted out.  
  
Kumi just stared at Akane, and then shrugged her shoulders and walked out, after washing her hands. Akane sighed when Ranma turned around.  
  
"Cousin?! That's the best you could come up with?" Ranma yelled.  
  
"Hey! Do you want everyone to find out about you?" Akane yelled back.  
  
"Urk. fine." Ranma grumbled.  
  
"If they did, rumors would be all over the school in seconds," Akane said.  
  
On the outside of the door Kumi smiled.  
  
'Now what kind of secret is the glorious Akane Tendo keeping?' Kumi thought to herself.  
  
She walked away smiling a dark smile. Students that saw her backed away in fear. Kumi had always had a reputation of destroying other people's reputations. Everyone looked at Hikaru Gosunkugi who just so happened to be standing right there. He had been the first victim of Kumi's blackmail. No one knew what had happened but the results were enough of a warning for people to steer clear of Kumi. Gosunkugi looked at Kumi and shuddered. She had destroyed his life and now she was aiming to destroy Akane's as well. Gosunkugi looked at the girl's bathroom for a while thinking of ways to protect his love when he got blindsided by another girl. The girl walked away whispering to other girls.  
  
"He was staring at the bathroom for like five minutes!"  
  
"Such a pervert."  
  
Gosunkugi sighed. He remembered when he wasn't such an outcast. He got up slowly and walked away holding a voodoo doll. They were going pay, every one of them. Especially Kumi. then he and Akane could live peacefully forever. Gosunkugi walked on with a scary smile on his face.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura rolled on the ground near Genma-panda. Soun played around with Sakura making funny faces. Sakura grabbed at Soun's moustache and pulled hard. Soun yelped and tried to get Sakura to let go. Kasumi came into the room and gently took Sakura into her arms. The second Sakura let go of Soun's moustache however she started to cry. Genma rolled over and covered his ears.  
  
'Hurry and come home, boy. She has too much energy for me to handle.' Genma thought sadly.  
  
Kasumi placed Sakura down next to Genma. She instantly latched onto her favorite play toy. Genma sighed. Sakura laughed happily while playing around on the giant panda.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma sneezed right before a bucket of hot water splashed over his head. Akane slowly looked out the door and motioned for Ranma to come out. Both of them jumped out the door and slammed it shut before anyone saw them come out. Akane started upstairs when she noticed Ranma heading out the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" Akane yelled.  
  
"Going home. The teacher will make us stand outside anyways. Besides, I want to check on Sakura," Ranma said nonchalantly.  
  
Akane just followed Ranma out the door with a frown on her face.  
  
'I'm gonna get in trouble for this. oh well.' Akane thought silently.  
  
Ranma walked ahead of Akane until they exited the school where he turned around and waited for Akane to catch up. As soon as Akane was next to him he continued walking. Kumi watched from a window upstairs.  
  
'Where's the redhead?' she thought silently.  
  
Kumi's face darkened and people backed away. It seemed she would need to reacquaint herself with another Tendo if she was going to find out anything. Kumi sighed. This was going to take a lot of work gaining the trust of the Ice Queen of Furinkan High.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma walked quickly but steadily. Akane kept up with him. Neither one was saying anything when someone called out Akane's name. The two turned around to find Dr. Tofu waving at them from outside his clinic. Akane waved back and headed in his direction. Ranma shrugged his shoulders and followed.  
  
"Hello Akane. How was your day?" Dr. Tofu asked when he spotted Ranma.  
  
'Oh, he was the young man that Akane ran off with in the morning.' he thought silently.  
  
"Whose your friend?" Dr. Tofu asked before Akane could answer his first question.  
  
"Oh, he's Ranma Saotome. He's staying at our house for a while," Akane said without any feeling.  
  
Ranma just stared and nodded his head in acknowledgement. He then turned around and stared at the sky. Akane noticed this and became slightly annoyed. She continued her conversation with Dr. Tofu. Soon enough the two said their good byes and Akane ran to catch up with Ranma, who had already started his way home. When Akane caught up with Ranma she hit him in the head with her bag.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for, you stupid tomboy!" Ranma yelled out.  
  
"Why were you so rude to Dr. Tofu?!" Akane yelled back.  
  
"I wasn't being rude! I-I just had other things on my mind," Ranma stuttered.  
  
Akane just raised her eyebrow. Then she faced forward and headed home at an even faster pace giving Ranma the cold shoulder the entire time. Ranma merely walked behind her without saying a word. As soon as they opened the door Genma ran to meet Ranma. Ranma jumped back in surprise.  
  
"You're finally home boy! Take care of Sakura, she has too much energy for me!" Genma sobbed.  
  
"What the. hey, is Sakura ok? How is she?" Ranma asked quickly.  
  
"She's fine. just. too energetic for me." Genma said tiredly.  
  
Ranma looked behind Genma and spotted Sakura on the ground. Sakura instantly spotted Ranma and raised her arms towards him. Ranma quickly made his way to Sakura and tossed her into the air. Akane watched as Ranma quickly changed personas.  
  
'Why won't he be that nice with me?' Akane thought silently.  
  
She quickly turned around and was about to run upstairs when she noticed something. She turned around and looked at Ranma. There was a small soft blue glow around him. He had the same air around him that Kasumi always had, only on a slightly bigger scale. As she stood there she realized it was the same feeling as when Ranma had jumped in front of her at the school. She blushed realizing what the feeling was. She quickly turned around and ran upstairs without another thought.  
  
'Maybe. he does like me. Wait, why should I care? He's just a stupid stuck up pervert!' Akane yelled at herself.  
  
Genma also noticed the glow surrounding Ranma.  
  
'His need to protect Sakura has made him much more powerful then I thought. It seems I was wrong in thinking the girl would only get in the way,' Genma thought.  
  
The large panda turned around and walked outside and lay on the porch quickly falling asleep. Ranma noticed this and sighed.  
  
"Geez, what a lazy panda. Isn't that right Sakura," Ranma said making a funny face to Sakura, who started to giggle.  
  
Ranma just sat there and played with Sakura. Kasumi watched from the hallway and smiled. It was nice to see the two interact. Ranma was much more mature then she realized.  
  
'He'd be a good husband.' Kasumi thought before she realized what she was thinking.  
  
'He's much to young for me though.' Kasumi quickly thought to herself.  
  
She stole one more look at Ranma and walked back into the kitchen, a slight blush on her cheeks. That was when she noticed a book lying on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Oh my, I forgot to return Dr. Tofu's book. I'll have to ask Akane to do it tomorrow."  
  
*****  
  
Akane lay on her bed with her eyes closed. She didn't know what to think anymore. One second Ranma was making fun of her, and then suddenly he's being incredibly sweet. Then there was his aura's color, the soft baby blue. It made her skin tingle with joy. She had felt a feeling of safety overcome her at that moment. She looked back at the memory of Sakura when Ranma had been near. She suddenly found herself jealous of the little girl. Quickly shaking her head, she scolded herself, and then sighed.  
  
"What am I thinking about? I don't care about this!" She quietly yelled to herself.  
  
She got up and sat down at her desk and began to do her homework when she heard Sakura laugh out loud. A sense of longing struck her heart hard. The dark loneliness that had slowly crept its way into Akane's heart began to grow again. She shut her eyes hard and shook her head. She wasn't about to let herself fall into the darkness again. She opened her eyes again and took a deep breath and stared down at the paper in front of her.  
  
"Ok, so the cos of 64 times 34."  
  
Author's Notes: A series of events have been set in motion. What's the significance of the aura colors and what is this darkness that Akane refers too? And what of Kumi and Hikaru's involvement in all of this? Answers and more to come in subsequent chapters! Please R&R! On a side note. how does everyone think about this fic? I don't know if it's that great so far. sigh. so tired.. 


	3. Frustrations

Chapter Three: Frustrations  
  
Kumi stood at the gate of the school by herself. She was getting impatient when the object of her early arrival appeared. Kumi put on a big smile and walked forward.  
  
"Hi Nabiki-san!" Kumi said in an exceedingly cute voice.  
  
Nabiki visibly cringed. She turned her head and looked at Kumi. Kumi had been in her class for two years now. Nabiki knew of her exploits as well as a lot of other stuff. She raised her eyebrow and stood still to see what Kumi had to say.  
  
"How are you doing sempai?" Kumi asked.  
  
Nabiki stared at Kumi before answering.  
  
"Not too badly," Nabiki answered in a monotone yet sharp voice.  
  
Kumi flinched slightly at the tone of Nabiki's voice. While Kumi was threatening in her own right, she was nothing when it came up to the Ice Queen of Furinkan High. Kumi breathed in slightly regaining her composure.  
  
"I was wondering what you thought about the fight the other day, you know the one with Kuno and Ranma," Kumi asked, seeing if she could start up a conversation with Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki looked at Kumi for a second before answering.  
  
"It was. interesting," Nabiki stated.  
  
"I see." Kumi stated.  
  
"If that's all, then I'll be going. I have a lot of things to do before school starts," Nabiki stated curtly.  
  
She turned around and began walking away when Kumi blurted out.  
  
"Have you seen a red head anywhere lately?"  
  
Nabiki stopped and turned around. Her face betrayed no emotions.  
  
"A red head? Can't say that I have," Nabiki said in her usual business voice.  
  
"Oh. I see." Kumi said, not sure if she was lying or telling the truth.  
  
"Well then, I'm off," Nabiki said while walking away.  
  
Kumi just stood there with her hands clenched. She had gotten nothing. She bit her lip in frustration and walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
'Damn it. I'll have to try later.' Kumi thought as she walked away.  
  
Nabiki just walked away and went about her business.  
  
'Heh, Ranma. looks like you'll need to be more careful.' Nabiki thought soon after.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and put the thought to the back of her mind. She currently had other things on her mind.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma slowly opened his eyes and let his eyes slowly adjust to the light. He looked down at Sakura who was cuddled next to him or her as it was at the moment. He patted her head and gently combed out the knots in her hair with his fingers. Sakura stirred in his arms and opened her eyes. She saw Ranma and giggled. Suddenly Ranma's stomach grumbled surprising Sakura. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she began to cry.  
  
"Stupid stomach.." Ranma grumbled as he tried to soothe Sakura.  
  
He picked her up and carried her gently mumbling soft reassurances to Sakura who slowly stopped crying. Ranma sighed as he walked downstairs slowly. He saw Akane walk out of the bathroom with her pajamas on. He blushed slightly seeing her with her hair down. He quickly turned around and walked in the opposite direction when Sakura held out her hands to Akane. Ranma grumbled to himself. He took Sakura in one arm and tugged his pigtail with his other, all while facing away from Akane.  
  
"Uh. can you take care of Sakura for a little bit while I wash up. I mean if you aren't busy or anything? Ranma asked Akane.  
  
Akane just stood there and sighed. She took Sakura from Ranma's arms and walked into her room without a word. Ranma sighed.  
  
'Looks like she's still mad.' Ranma thought to himself as he went about getting ready for school. 'I guess I was a little rude. I'll just apologize to her. later.'  
  
With that Ranma quickly got washed up, changing back into a guy in the process, and put together his school supplies and ran downstairs to see Akane playing with Sakura while feeding her at the same time. Ranma froze as he watched them. He was quickly broken out of his reverie as Genma popped up behind him.  
  
"See anything you like boy?" Genma asked slyly.  
  
"Shut up old man," Ranma spat quickly.  
  
He quickly sat down next to Akane and ate his breakfast in silence. That was when Sakura poked Ranma in the cheek. He looked right at Sakura and smiled. He poked her in the forehead and Sakura began to giggle. Ranma smiled when Akane suddenly jumped up with Sakura in her arms. She quickly handed Sakura to Kasumi and ran. Ranma looked at her then looked at the clock. Moments later Ranma followed Akane as the two burst out of the house yelling their good byes. Sakura just watched then snuggled up against Kasumi. Kasumi just smiled and cradled her when she suddenly remembered Tofu's book.  
  
"Oh my! I forgot to give the book to Akane. Well, I guess I can take a little trip when I go shopping. Oh, I'll have to get something for him," Kasumi said to herself.  
  
Genma sighed and went back to his breakfast, as did Soun. Ranma and Akane were running when they passed Tofu's clinic. Ranma noticed Akane's brow darken slightly. Ranma sighed and slowed down a little. Akane noticed Ranma slowing down and turned around to see what he was doing.  
  
"What are you doing? We're going to be late!" Akane yelled while walking.  
  
"Uh. I. I just wanted to say that. that I'm sorry!" Ranma yelled quickly, his face bright red.  
  
He quickly walked in front of Akane, who had stopped. Akane just stood there shocked.  
  
'Did. did he just.' Akane thought when she noticed the distance between her and Ranma.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Akane yelled catching up to Ranma.  
  
"Why don't you run faster!" Ranma yelled behind him.  
  
"Why you." Akane yelled back.  
  
The two arrived at school quickly enough and was about to enter the school grounds when they noticed the hentai horde in front of them. While their size was dramatically smaller they still had a fair number of students. They yelled their battle cry and ran forward.  
  
"Stay away from her you outsider!"  
  
"Akane! Date me!"  
  
"I'll beat you today!"  
  
Ranma and Akane groaned at the stupidity of the group and rushed forward.  
  
"Hey, I don't need your help!" Akane shouted at Ranma.  
  
"Who said I was helping you? They're attacking me too!" Ranma shouted back.  
  
The two of them together were able to finish off the hentai horde in record time leaving them all gasping for air on the ground. Akane continued to glare at Ranma when Kuno decided to enter the picture.  
  
"Foul sorcerer. How you continue to enslave Akane in such a manner!" Kuno yelled loudly from behind a tree.  
  
Ranma stared at Kuno who began to walk out.  
  
"How am I enslaving her?" Ranma asked in dead tone voice.  
  
"Look at how she follows you wherever you go! You must have cast a vile spell to have one that is so pure to follow you who is so evil!" Kuno yelled waving his bokken in the air.  
  
"Hey! I'm not following him! We go to the same class!" Akane yelled.  
  
"Fear not Akane! I shall rescue you from such atrocities!" Kuno declared completely ignoring Akane.  
  
Ranma's head had lowered slightly. He slowly raised his hand, which was twitching.  
  
"Control. control yourself." Ranma mumbled to himself when Kuno leapt forward in attack.  
  
Ranma lifted his head at the last moment and grabbed Kuno's bokken and flipped Kuno over him and threw him to the ground. Akane watched in disinterest. Ranma sighed as he stared at Kuno, who was now twitching on the ground.  
  
"Stupid idiot." Ranma muttered as he turned around.  
  
"I'm not finished yet, Saotome." Kuno muttered.  
  
Both Akane and Ranma ignored him as they walked into the school. The two entered their classroom just as the bell rang signaling the start of school. The teacher entered the room before anyone could swarm the two. Rumors about the two had already shot through the school, changing as they went becoming more and more ridiculous. Akane sighed as she sat down. She quickly got a note passed to her from behind. Akane stared at the sheet and looked back at Yuka who was staring back at her. Akane knew almost immediately that it was going to be bad news. She slowly opened the note up and read its contents.  
  
(Akane, What's up? There's so much going on that you need to know! Oh yeah, what's Ranma like? Everyone's absolutely dying to know! We all saw you two walking out of the school together after second period. What did you guys do? Oh man, you're so lucky to have him! Oh, on a side note it seems like Kumi's taken an interest in you again. You better watch out for her. Make sure to tell me everything later! -Yuka)  
  
Akane sweat dropped as she stared at the note. She sighed.  
  
'At least it's not as bad as I thought.' she thought when another piece of paper fell on her desk.  
  
She stared at the new note and opened it up.  
  
(Akane! How dare you keep Ranma all to yourself! That's not fair!)  
  
Akane just stared at that one. She looked around to see who could have given her the note but instead she found herself locking eyes with Ranma. He had been staring right at her. Ranma immediately turned towards the front of the room. Akane slowly turned her head so that she was staring at her desk, her face slowly turning a light shade of pink.  
  
'What was he looking at me for? Why the hell are all these girls after him?! He's not even that great!' Akane said to herself when she felt her face flushing. 'Damn it. why is he doing this to me?!'  
  
Ranma took another glance at Akane then turned forward. He had been looking at her before until she had caught him. Ranma felt his blood rising into his face.  
  
"Geez. I can't get that stupid image out of my head." Ranma muttered to himself quietly.  
  
The scene of Akane holding Sakura and bouncing her back and forth happily kept on playing through his head. Ranma dropped his head onto his desk making a soft thud. He sighed. He couldn't concentrate on anything. He felt incredibly constricted in here. He felt the gaze of other girls on him along with the glares that the guys were giving him. Among that he could still feel Akane's aura. It pulsated to him, kind of like a heart beat. It was pretty irregular at the moment though. He looked over to her quickly and noticed her blushing.  
  
'Cute.' he suddenly thought when he caught his line of thinking.  
  
Before he could stop it the previous scene of Akane and Sakura played through his mind again.  
  
"Ugh." Ranma muttered as he lay on his desk.  
  
Finally the bell rang signaling the lunch break. Ranma got up when he noticed everyone else get up at the same time. Ranma sweat dropped as more than a few girls started to approach him. He noticed Akane glaring at him from the other side of the room before exiting. Ranma sighed and looked around. He quickly cut through the desks before anyone could get to him and took off in the same direction he had seen Akane turn. He looked around for a while before realizing that he had no idea where anything was, except for his classroom that was. It took him about five minutes to find the cafeteria and by then most of the good food was gone. Ranma stared at the leftovers and sighed. He didn't feel like eating much so he turned and walked outside where he found Akane sitting next to someone, one of her friends he guessed. He found a tree and quickly leapt up into it. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. He found a couple of branches that formed a kind of chair and sat down. While not the most comfortable position it gave him a pretty good view of Akane. He couldn't help but find himself staring at her again.  
  
'She's probably pissed at me.' Ranma thought as he remembered her expression as she had left the room.  
  
Ranma's eyes slowly began to droop as he sat there. The scene of Akane playing with Sakura continued to play across his closed eyes and slowly lulled him to sleep.  
  
". want that." Ranma muttered as he lay there.  
  
Moments later a fit of yelling woke him up.  
  
". think that you're so great?"  
  
"Yeah, just because you're parents hook you up with Ranma don't mean he likes you."  
  
"I bet he thinks you're ugly."  
  
"Ever since Kuno decided that you would be the one, none of us have been able to get any boyfriends!"  
  
Ranma looked up and saw a whole group of girls surrounding Akane and her friend. He couldn't remember Akane's friend's name. Yuko? Yuka? That sounded right to him. Akane expression betrayed no emotions as she stood there receiving it all. Her friend on the other hand, while standing behind Akane, seemed to have a worried expression on her face. Even thought no one seemed to be ready to get into an actual physical fight it looked like Akane was already starting to loose it. Ranma's expression darkened.  
  
'What the hell's going on here?' Ranma thought to himself as he jumped down.  
  
"Hey Akane! What's going." Ranma started when he was cut off sharply by Akane.  
  
"Stay out of this Ranma!" Akane yelled while shooting a glare at Ranma.  
  
"Fine then! See if I care! Geez, and I thought I would help her."Ranma muttered as he turned his back.  
  
Ranma started to walk away when he couldn't help but look back to find Akane running out of the crowd, her friend trailing behind her. Ranma thought he noticed something come from Akane's eyes. Ranma froze as he stared at her run, a chill running down his spine.  
  
'Shit! What the hell did I do now?!' Ranma thought to himself when he noticed the group of girls approach him with bright smiles.  
  
For the first time in his life Ranma found himself glaring at the girls. That was of course when fate decided to throw Ranma another curve ball. Ranma turned around to walk away when he suddenly sensed something dangerous from above. He looked up and all he saw was a giant umbrella come flying down at him. At the last minute he jumped out of the way only to feel the air pressure from the umbrella. A crater formed where he had just been standing. He looked up to find himself face to face with a young boy about his age that seemed awfully familiar. Ranma watched the boy slowly stand up and point the red umbrella at Ranma's face.  
  
"Prepare to Die, Ranma!"  
  
Author's notes: Wow, it's been forever since I've posted anything. Sorry for the long wait. Stupid exams. Well I should be able to start writing much more now that everything's over. I hope you all continue to enjoy my writing! As always, please R&R! 


	4. Is it Love?

Chapter Four: Is it... Love?  
  
Akane ran as fast as she could. She didn't want to look at Ranma. In fact he was the last person she wanted to see. He was the reason everyone hated her. He was the one that had brought all this upon her. She stared straightforward tears slowly dripping from her eyes. She never wanted to look at his face ever again. Except his face was the only thing she could see, flashing in her mind. She slowed down for some reason, unknown to even her. Tears continued falling as she slowly turned her head.  
  
'Why am I turning around? What is wrong with me?' Akane yelled at herself.  
  
But it was too late. She had turned her head and now stood shocked as another boy plummeted from the sky on top of Ranma, who just barely managed to dodge the surprise attack. Akane just watched as Ranma stared at the boy with a confused, yet slightly angry expression on his face. The other boy, however, wore an expression of primal fury that seemed to change into one of bemused anger. Akane took a step backwards, but found herself unable to move any farther.  
  
"You haven't changed Ranma. You're still good at running away," Ryoga sneered.  
  
Ranma just stared at Ryoga. Then a look of utter bewilderment seemed to cross over his face.  
  
"Who are you?" Ranma asked in an innocently confused voice.  
  
A vein popped in Ryoga's forehead. Ryoga forcibly calmed himself down and stared back at Ranma.  
  
"Just answer me one thing, Ranma. Why did you run out on our fight?" Ryoga yelled.  
  
Ranma just stared at him when a light bulb seemed to flash inside his head.  
  
"Wait! You were in my class at my old high school! Ryoga Hibiki! Long time no see!" Ranma said, in a bit happier tone.  
  
"Answer my question!" Ryoga yelled back.  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes at this. Akane watched in mild interest, her tears long forgotten when she noticed the small crowd forming around Ranma and Ryoga. Akane sighed.  
  
'Ranma Ranma Ranma... everything Ranma...' Akane thought to herself.  
  
She forcibly turned herself around and began walking quickly away. Ranma noticed this almost instantly. Ranma quickly turned back to Ryoga and answered him.  
  
"Look, I waited for three days. I don't have the time right now to deal with your stupid whatever right now," Ranma spat, looking away from Ryoga for a split second.  
  
It was all the provocation Ryoga needed to commence his attack. He rushed forward, his umbrella in his right hand and threw it out at Ranma who barely was able to dodge it. Ryoga watched as it spun around like a boomerang and caught it as it returned to his hand. Ranma looked back at Ryoga with an annoyed expression.  
  
"Look, we'll fight next time so just wait a little longer. I have other things I need to take care of," Ranma said turning his back to Ryoga then jumped away.  
  
Ryoga ran after Ranma screaming.  
  
"Come back here! No matter what it takes, I'll take away your happiness!" Ryoga screamed as he suddenly took a sharp turn left.  
  
Ranma continued running forward as Ryoga continued turning at completely random streets, which eventually led him to an open beach out in Okinawa. How this course of events occurred and how they happened so quickly is absolutely unknown. Ryoga stared at the setting sun, fire in his eyes. Unknown to even him, a slight green aura began to manifest around him.  
  
"I'll find you Ranma Saotome!" Ryoga shouted at the top of his lungs, when a rather large coconut dislodged itself from where it was hanging and smacked Ryoga in the head.  
  
*****  
  
Akane finally started to slow down and found herself in front of Dr. Tofu's clinic. She stared inside. Tofu was working with one of his patients with a smile on his face. It was a gentle smile that seemed to calm even her down. But it was strange. She had seen the smile so many times before and they had always made her heart ache but it wasn't there anymore. She didn't feel any of the old feelings that she had felt before. She looked inside again when an image of Ranma popped into her head. It was the moment he had jumped in front of her to fight Kuno. His expression as he had looked at her at that moment flashed in her mind. She quickly shook her head.  
  
"Why won't you just leave me alone?!" Akane yelled.  
  
She began to walk back home, feeling utterly confused about everything. She swallowed the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. She was determined not to cry anymore today.  
  
'Funny... I don't even remember crying until Ranma came. I don't think I've cried since mom passed...' Akane thought when she stopped her train of thought.  
  
'Damn you Ranma... damn you...' Akane cursed weakly, as a soft pain began to throb in her chest.  
  
Ranma watched her from atop of Tofu's clinic. He just sat down as he thought back to what she had shouted.  
  
"Why won't you just leave me alone?!"  
  
'Was she talking about me? She has to of been...' Ranma thought. 'Damn it, what the hell did I ever do to her?'  
  
He took one last glance at her and then jumped away, away from the Tendo Dojo. A single tear slowly slid down Akane's cheek before it was wiped away.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura rolled on the ground sucking on her thumb. Kasumi watched her with a warm smile on her face. She walked over to her and picked her up and rocked her in her arms. Kasumi brought her face up close to Sakura's and wiggled her nose. Sakura giggled as she began to play with Kasumi's nose.  
  
'She's so cute!' Kasumi thought to herself as she played with Sakura.  
  
Kasumi rocked Sakura back and forth. It was nearing Sakura's naptime. She began to sing a soft lullaby. It was a song that Kasumi remembered hearing from her own mother. Kasumi smiled as she sang softly. Kasumi watched as Sakura began to close her eyes. She smiled and lay her down on her bed and placed a blanket over her. Kasumi sat down in a chair near Sakura and watched her, softly humming. A small tear formed in the corner of Kasumi's eye.  
  
'Mom... I miss you so much...'  
  
It was then she remembered the book that she needed to return to Tofu. She got out of her chair and walked over to the counter with Dr. Tofu's book on it. She picked it up gently and sighed. She enjoyed his company but he was just so... how would you put it... strange. She could never have a cohesive conversation with the man but he was so funny. He had also taken care of their family for a long time now. She sighed.  
  
'I really need to do something with my life... as soon as everyone is settled down...' Kasumi thought to herself when she heard someone come barging into the house. Kasumi sighed. It had to be Akane. Kasumi heard Akane enter her room and then slam the door shut. Kasumi winced, and then looked back at Sakura, who had someone managed to stay asleep. Kasumi sighed a sigh a relief.  
  
'I'm going to have to remind her that we have a baby in the house...' Kasumi thought to herself.  
  
Kasumi walked towards the kitchen looked in the refrigerator.  
  
'A little food may ease Akane's mood,' Kasumi thought as she rummaged around the fridge.  
  
Not seeing what she wanted she stood up and picked up Tofu's book from the counter.  
  
'Might as well take Dr. Tofu's book to him while I shop,' Kasumi thought as she neared the stairs and made her way to Akane's room.  
  
She softly knocked on the door.  
  
"Akane? Are you ok?" Kasumi asked in a worried tone.  
  
After a few seconds of silence Kasumi knocked on the door again.  
  
"Akane, do you want anything? Do you want to talk about it?" Kasumi asked again.  
  
"It's nothing... don't worry about it," Akane answered back in a muffled voice.  
  
Kasumi sighed. Akane was either just finished crying, crying, or on the verge of crying.  
  
"Well I'm going to be going out for a bit to pick some stuff up. I'll be back in a little while. I just wanted to tell you that Sakura's asleep. I would appreciate it if you could watch her and the house until I come back," Kasumi said in a warm tone.  
  
"Ok... I'll take care of her. I'll see you later, sis," Akane said through the door.  
  
Kasumi sighed and made her way downstairs again and walked out the door. Hopefully, Akane would be in a better mood later on. With that thought Kasumi headed towards Dr. Tofu's clinic.  
  
*****  
  
Akane was lying on her bed facedown. Her tears had finally come to a stop. Akane lay there silently when she heard someone outside her door, and then a knock.  
  
"Akane, so you want anything? Do you want to talk about it?" Kasumi's voice came through the door.  
  
Akane sat there in silence for a few seconds before answering.  
  
"It's nothing... don't worry about it," Akane answered, her face still facing the pillow.  
  
"Well I'm going to be going out for a bit to pick some stuff up. I'll be back in a little while. I just wanted to tell you that Sakura's asleep. I would appreciate it if you could watch her and the house until I come back," Kasumi said in a warm tone that made Akane feel slightly better.  
  
"Ok... I'll take care of her. I'll see you later, sis," Akane answered.  
  
Akane listened to her sister head back down the stairs and then out the door. Akane rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling, her damp pillow chilling her neck. She continued to lie there when a loud cry came from below her, muffled through the floor. Akane sighed.  
  
'Geez, she just had to wake up...' Akane thought to herself when Sakura cried out again.  
  
Akane slowly got out of bed and exited her room, her earlier feelings of animosity almost completely drained out of her system. Actually, Akane was in a fairly docile mood as she climbed down the stairs.  
  
'I'm so tired...' Akane thought to herself as she wiped away the remaining dampness from her face.  
  
She made her way to Sakura, who was still crying. Akane in an almost natural fashion went over and picked her up and began to rock her back and forth. Akane felt extremely light hearted all of a sudden. She looked down at Sakura, who had stopped crying, and couldn't help but smile. Sakura snuggled up close to Akane and slowly began to close her eyes again. Suddenly, Akane felt a wave of sleepiness wash over her. Akane slowly walked over to the couch in the living room, Sakura still in her arms. She sat down and looked down at Sakura once more.  
  
"You're so lucky. You don't have to worry about anything, except what you're going to eat next," Akane said quietly. "What do you even see in Ranma?" Akane asked suddenly.  
  
Akane thought she saw Sakura's eyes flicker when she mentioned Ranma's name but she did see a small smile creep onto Sakura's face. At the same time a flurry of thoughts entered Akane's mind, all of them focused on one thing. Ranma. Akane sighed, too tired to feel anything.  
  
'I wish I knew...' Akane thought before she found herself nodding off, Sakura curled up in her arms.  
  
In a matter of seconds the two of them were fast asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma jumped from roof to roof, not really sure as to where he was going. He was fairly sure he was merely circling Nerima, as he had seen the same buildings over and over again in the last hour. Ranma suddenly came to a stop on a building. He could feel a thin lining of sweat covering his body.  
  
"Damn... I must have circled Nerima... at least 30 times... I don't... remember... the last time I worked up this much of a sweat..." Ranma said out loud to himself.  
  
He had his hands on his knees, slightly crouched over, while breathing fairly hard but that was quickly slowing down to normal. Ranma sat down on the roof of the building and stared at the sky.  
  
'Why the hell did I just run away?' Ranma thought to himself, a thin aura surrounding his body.  
  
Ranma slammed his fist down on the roof in frustration. A small spider web of cracks splintered from where he impacted. Ranma lifted his hand slowly and stared at the bits of rock that had stuck to the side of his hand.  
  
"Shit, I don't even know my strength these days," Ranma said aloud when he noticed the light glow around his hand. "What the..."  
  
Ranma just stared at the glow. It was the first time he had seen his own aura, in fact it was the first time he realized he even had a visible aura. He had felt auras before, but they had never been visible. He suddenly found the sky incredibly interesting and stared upwards. He lifted his hand and found the glow all but gone.  
  
"I never even knew I was at this kind of level. How strong am I? Shit. I can punch a hole through a brick wall but I can't even talk to the girl I..." Ranma started then stopped.  
  
Ranma's eyes widened slightly.  
  
'Is that it? Oh man... I am aren't I...' Ranma thought silently to himself.  
  
Ranma sat back up and stared off into space thoughts of Akane running through his mind. He had just met her a few days ago and the physical attraction was already there. Ranma knew it. But if it had only been that then he would have been fine. Ranma had dealt with plenty of beautiful women before. Shampoo instantly came to mind.  
  
'Of course she was insane...' Ranma thought to himself.  
  
"Damn it... I really do... and I'm engaged to her... and she hates my living guts..." Ranma said aloud to himself.  
  
Images of Akane with Sakura flashed in his head. Ranma sighed and tried to clear his head. He got up and stretched out his limbs to keep them from getting to stiff. He began to slowly jump back towards the Tendo Dojo. The sun was starting to set and he was getting hungry. He continued on his way when he saw something, or more particularly, someone, out of the corner of his eye. In a blink of an eye he had jumped off the roof and landed softly next to her.  
  
*****  
  
Kasumi had finished he shopping and was heading back towards the Tendo Dojo when she had remembered that she still needed to return Dr. Tofu's book. She walked towards the clinic when she heard, or at least thought she heard something next to her. She turned around and found Ranma looking at her with a smile that caught her off guard. She couldn't help herself and found a light blush creeping onto her face. Before she could say a word Ranma had already commenced with his greetings.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Ranma asked in a good-natured tone.  
  
"Why hello Ranma. What are you doing out here?" Kasumi asked, quickly getting control of herself.  
  
"Uh, nothing really. What ya got there?" Ranma asked, eyeing the food.  
  
"Just a few things I want to cook for dinner and a book I need to return to Dr. Tofu," Kasumi answered smiling.  
  
"Really? I'll come with you then," Ranma said without a thought.  
  
Kasumi merely smiled and led the way as Ranma followed close behind. A comfortable silence fell between the two as they walked amiably towards the clinic. Ranma took a look at Kasumi out of the corner of his eye.  
  
'Man, she's always so nice. She's really pretty too. wonder why she's not taken already?' Ranma wondered to himself suddenly when he noticed Kasumi stop walking.  
  
He looked up at the building and recognized it as the clinic. He looked in and saw Tofu working with one of his patients.  
  
'I should probably be a little nicer this time around... I guess I was pretty rude last time...' Ranma thought to himself when Kasumi slowly walked in.  
  
Ranma watched with a raised eyebrow at what happened next. People noticed Kasumi and suddenly got out of their chair and began to walk out, after they had bid Kasumi a polite good day. Even the elderly left as quickly as they could as if they were avoiding Kasumi. Ranma wondered what it could be when he caught a glance of Tofu. He was standing completely rigid with his glasses completely fogged over. The patient he had been working with jumped off the chair he had been sitting in and bolted for the door. Ranma watched him run for a few seconds before turning his attention back to Tofu.  
  
'What the hell's going on?' Ranma thought to himself when Kasumi spoke up.  
  
"Hello Dr. Tofu. How are you today?" Kasumi asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"I-I'm doing fine that I am!" Tofu stuttered in a barely coherent fashion.  
  
"I just came to drop off your book. It was a wonderful read," Kasumi said smiling.  
  
"I-I'm so glad you enjoyed it," Tofu stuttered out.  
  
Ranma just stared at Tofu.  
  
'Man. he has it bad. I've never seen anyone like this before,' Ranma thought to himself when Tofu suddenly turned and grabbed a model skeleton.  
  
"Look Betty, Kasumi came to talk to us today!" Tofu said, striking a conversation with the skeleton.  
  
Kasumi began to laugh.  
  
"You're so funny Dr. Tofu."  
  
"More like crazy..." Ranma muttered under his breath.  
  
"Well, I have to get going now, so I'll talk to you later. Have a good day Dr. Tofu," Kasumi said as she began to leave.  
  
Ranma just followed Kasumi out, staring at Tofu, who was dancing around with Betty, without saying a word. He listened to the people standing just outside of the clinic.  
  
"He's such a good doctor too..."  
  
"Sigh. but when Kasumi, bless her heart, comes he completely looses control. It's a shame he doesn't just confess..."  
  
"That would solve a lot of problems."  
  
Ranma just looked back at the clinic in stupor.  
  
'Man, you learn something new everyday...' Ranma thought to himself.  
  
He noticed Kasumi a little ways ahead of him and sped up. The two of them quickly reached the Tendo Dojo. Kasumi walked towards the kitchen as they entered the building.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in about an hour so try and get everyone ready by then," Kasumi told Ranma as Ranma headed into the living room.  
  
"Ok, I'll make sure everyone's here," Ranma answered back.  
  
"Thank you," Kasumi said sweetly.  
  
Ranma blushed slightly and continued on his way. What he saw as he entered the living room made his heart skip a few beats. Akane was sleeping on the couch with Sakura nestled in her arms sleeping contently. Ranma just stared at the two of them for a while not wanted to disturb the peace that seemed to reside in the room. A sudden voice startled Ranma.  
  
"Like what see, Saotome?" Nabiki asked in an amused voice.  
  
"Why would I like seeing them like that?" Ranma answered unable to look Nabiki in the face.  
  
"Whatever. They were like this since I came home. Just thought you'd like to know," Nabiki stated neutrally.  
  
Ranma stole another glance at the two on the couch. A light blush crept up on Ranma's face. Nabiki noticed it and smiled.  
  
'Geez, it's so obvious you like each other...' Nabiki thought to herself.  
  
"Well don't stare at her for too long, Saotome," Nabiki said as she walked out of the room.  
  
"S-shut up," Ranma shot back quietly, too quiet for him to even seem remotely threatening.  
  
Ranma stole one more glance before he too decided to leave them alone. Outside the living room, hidden in the bushes a pair of eyes stared at the scene. Completely green with envy, Gosunkugi, stayed hidden until he was sure Ranma had left. He slowly made his way out of the Tendo grounds and walked away.  
  
"Damn you Ranma." Gosunkugi muttered when he suddenly ran into someone.  
  
Gosunkugi stared at his obstacle and found himself staring at a boy about his age. He was wearing a yellow bandana with black polka dots. A giant red umbrella was attached to his backpack. The boy looked as if he hadn't slept in ages.  
  
"Did you say Ranma?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Err... yes..." Gosunkugi whispered.  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Ryoga asked excitedly.  
  
"You just missed him..." Gosunkugi whispered in a frightened tone.  
  
"Damn..." Ryoga cursed. "Why won't you stop running you coward!" Ryoga shouted into the air.  
  
Gosunkugi perked up at that.  
  
"You hate Ranma?" Gosunkugi asked hopefully.  
  
"Hate him? I'm going to beat the crap out of the bastard," Ryoga snarled.  
  
"Why don't we work together then? I know a few other people that would be willing to help..." Gosunkugi offered hopefully.  
  
Ryoga just stared at Gosunkugi.  
  
"Uh... I don't think I'll need your help..." Ryoga muttered as he stared at Gosunkugi's scrawny, awkward body.  
  
Gosunkugi just smiled.  
  
"I'm a lot more helpful then you think. I know Ranma's weak point!" Gosunkugi said happily.  
  
Ryoga just stared at Gosunkugi and then walked away.  
  
"If you think I need to know some stupid weak point to defeat Ranma then you are even more useless than I thought," Ryoga spat as he walked back in the direction he had just come from.  
  
"Err... well let me at least tell you where he's staying..." Gosunkugi started when someone cut him off.  
  
"Hello? You with the red umbrella!" A feminine voice called out.  
  
Gosunkugi turned around when he suddenly found an elbow in his face. He fell flat on the ground. The last thing he saw was a pair of feet fly over his face. Ryoga turned around at the sound of the voice.  
  
"You turned around!" the girl squealed in joy.  
  
Ryoga just blushed as he saw the girl skip towards him. The girls long black hair flowed behind her. She was wearing what Ryoga recognized to be a Furinkan School uniform. She stopped right in front of Ryoga and smiled as cutely as she could. Ryoga involuntarily took a step back and blushed brightly.  
  
"Uh... who are you?" Ryoga asked slowly.  
  
"My names Kumi. Asano Kumi," Kumi answered smiling brightly.  
  
"H-hello Asano-san..." Ryoga sputtered, completely unused to talking to a girl by himself.  
  
"You can call me Kumi," Kumi said, still smiling.  
  
"Uh.ok... Kumi... err... chan..." Ryoga said blushing brightly now.  
  
Kumi laughed inwardly.  
  
'What a bonehead! He's going to be useful...especially if he's capable of doing what he did at school that one day...' Kumi thought to herself. 'Just have to make sure he stays around. I can't believe I found him!'  
  
"I saw you at school that one day and I was so impressed! You're so much cooler than Ranma is!" Kumi said in a cutesy voice.  
  
Ryoga just blushed.  
  
"Um... it was nothing... nothing at all..." Ryoga muttered, completely unsure of how to act.  
  
"You know what? I like you!" Kumi said in the most straightforward voice she could muster.  
  
"M-m-me?" Ryoga stuttered.  
  
"Yup!" Kumi said smiling brightly on the outside, laughing on the inside.  
  
"In fact, I think I want you to be my boyfriend!" Kumi continued.  
  
Ryoga just stared at Kumi for a few seconds before nodded in a slow manner.  
  
"Um... ok..." Ryoga agreed, not completely realizing as to what he had just agreed to.  
  
"Yippee!" Kumi shouted as she grabbed Ryoga's arm and dragged him with her.  
  
She laughed inwardly.  
  
'I'll get you Akane. And when I do, I'll take you and everyone around you down with you...' Kumi said to herself as she dragged Ryoga down the street.  
  
Gosunkugi twitched as he felt a cool breeze brush past his sore body.  
  
Author's notes: Well, since I haven't updated in so long I decided to post two of my stories at once. I'm sorry for the long wait. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it. As always R&R! It's the reviews that keep me going and I thank you all for your support. 


	5. Interactions

Chapter Five: Interactions  
  
A small tremor in her arms caused Akane to slowly open her eyes. Still groggy she just stared at the wall in front of her. That was when Sakura wiggled again in Akane's arms. Akane looked down at Sakura and smiled, acknowledging her existence. Sakura yawned, her small arms stretching above her head. From there Sakura snuggled right back into Akane's body. Akane just held Sakura quietly, staring at the small girl in her arms. Akane sighed softly and stared off into nothing, thinking to herself.  
  
'What is it about Sakura... that makes me feel so... happy? I know I like children but I've never felt like this before.' Akane thought to herself quietly when she heard the floor creak softly behind her.  
  
She turned her head slightly to see who it was. Ranma was standing behind them, his right hand behind his head, tugging at his ponytail. Akane just looked at him and sighed. She didn't have any of the animosity towards him that she had had before. Ranma broke the silence first.  
  
"Umm, look, I don't know what I did to make you so angry or whatever..." Ranma started roughly. "But I didn't mean to do whatever it was I did... so umm... what I'm trying to say is... that... that I'm sorry. There I said it," Ranma spoke quickly, his face slightly red.  
  
Akane just stared at Ranma. Akane just sat and thought to herself for a few seconds. Ranma had never really done anything wrong, had he? Akane thought about it when Ranma began to speak again.  
  
"Look, are you going to say something or not?" Ranma asked quickly.  
  
"Huh? Oh... umm, I'm sorry," Akane answered softly.  
  
"What?" Ranma asked genuinely confused.  
  
Akane giggled at Ranma's face, which was contorted in confusion. She slowly stood up and walked towards Ranma, holding Sakura in her arms. Ranma gulped as he stared at them. A flurry of images ran through his mind but he somehow managed to stay under control when Akane began to speak to him.  
  
"Here's Sakura. I was taking care of her for you, and... I'm sorry for getting mad at you," Akane said as she walked passed Ranma, handing Sakura to Ranma.  
  
Ranma just stood there and stared as Akane slowly walked out of the room. Ranma continued to stand there completely confused when Nabiki poked her head from around the wall.  
  
"Hurry up and get in here, clueless," Nabiki muttered as she returned to the other room.  
  
Ranma slowly began to walk into the family dining room with Sakura in his arms.  
  
The statement, 'I don't understand girls... not at all...' ran through Ranma's head for the rest of the night.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma squinted his eyes as the morning light flashed through the window in his room. He yawned as he looked down at Sakura, who was nestled next to his, err... her body. Ranma smiled as Sakura let out a little yawn of her own. Ranma laid down in his futon and stared at the ceiling, not really thinking about anything when Genma started to talk in his sleep. Ranma sighed and got up, gently picking Sakura up. He walked out of the room and made his way to the crib that had been set up in the living room. He gently placed Sakura down and made his way back up the stairs. He looked at the clock that was hanging in the hallway. He had about an hour to get ready before school.  
  
'Wonder why I woke up so early?' Ranma thought to himself.  
  
He yawned again as he opened the door to the bathroom. He took off his shirt and pants, placing them on the top hamper, and walked into the bathroom, still groggy. He walked over to the sink, not really noticing the increase in heat, and took out a bucket and started to fill the bucket with hot water. When it got to the top he slowly raised the bucket over his head and dumped the water over his body. He felt the change instantly. He stared at the mirror and shook the water out of his hair when he finally noticed the person sitting inside the bathtub.  
  
*****  
  
Akane had gotten up much earlier than usual. She looked at the clock in her room. She had about two hours before school started. Akane rolled over in her bed and yawned. She felt pretty good today and stretched out her arms. She got up and walked out of her room and made her way towards the bathroom when she noticed that the door to Ranma's room was slightly open. She looked around a little and then took a little peek into his room.  
  
'What am I doing?' Akane asked herself when she saw Ranma.  
  
He was sleeping on his side in his female form, his arms wrapped around Sakura. There was a little drool coming out of both of their mouths. Akane giggled a little.  
  
'He really is a sweet guy...' Akane thought to herself when she realized what she was doing and backed away from the door, blushing slightly.  
  
She made her way into the bathroom, completely forgetting to place the occupied sign on the door. She slowly took off her clothes and placed them in the bottom hamper. She opened the door to the bathtub and walked in.  
  
'I think I'm going to take a little bath before everyone gets up...' Akane thought to herself as she began to fill the bathtub.  
  
As the tub filled with warm water she stepped in slowly sinking into the water, letting it cover her body. Akane sighed a sigh of relief as her body relaxed. She settled into a little groove in the tub and closed her eyes. She began to think about everything that happened in the past few days. From the moment the Saotomes had stepped into their lives to the fights at school, the concept of auras, old emotions to new ones, all the way to her own feelings on everything that had happened. Before she knew it she felt herself becoming drowsy.  
  
Thoughts like, 'can't fall asleep... need to go to school soon...' and 'Kasumi's gonna call us down for breakfast soon...' kept Akane in a semi- awake semi-asleep state.  
  
Before she knew it an hour had gone by. She stared at the wall, groggy from being in the bath for so long. She watched as a person suddenly walked into the bathroom and sat in front of the sink. Akane found herself just staring at the person not really sure why.  
  
'Wonder why she's in here?' Akane found herself thinking, only semi conscious.  
  
Akane slowly found herself drifting off. Her thoughts were starting to blur together as she stared at the person in front of her dump a bucket of water over her head. She found herself getting confused at the transformation taking place. Something finally clicked in her mind.  
  
'Oh yeah, Ranma changes...' Akane thought to herself with a smile when everything slowly blacked out.  
  
*****  
  
Akane finally woke up in her bed. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around her surroundings. She was in her room as far as she could tell. She slowly sat up and felt a cool wet towel slip off her face and fall into her lap. She looked down and picked up the towel before it could get anything too wet. She looked at the clock and blinked. She still had about 30 minutes till school started.  
  
'But why am I in my bed?' Akane asked herself when she finally noticed Ranma sitting in the corner of the room.  
  
He was sitting on the ground against the wall. His head was buried in his arms, which lay on top of his knees.  
  
'He must have carried me here...' Akane thought to herself when a sudden realization dawned on her.  
  
That was also when she noticed the large shirt that she was wearing. It was way too big for her but it covered her enough so that nothing was showing. Something in her mind realized that that must have meant that Ranma hadn't gone through her clothes.  
  
'But I was in the...' Akane thought as she stared at Ranma.  
  
But no matter how much Akane thought about it, she couldn't really get mad at Ranma. Maybe it was cause she was still a little sleepy, or maybe it was cause Ranma had taken care of her so well, but whatever it was Akane just sat there and stared at Ranma. That was when she noticed the light aura covering Ranma's body. It was extremely light but the color was vivid. It was a deepest darkest color of blue that she had ever seen. Akane could almost feel the sorrow just by looking at the color. Akane quickly got out of bed and walked over to Ranma. She touched his shoulder lightly only to be completely surprised as Ranma's head shot upwards, hitting the bottom of her chin lightly, but enough to knock her backwards a little. Slightly disoriented Akane sat on the ground and stared at Ranma. As her vision cleared she stared at Ranma's face. His eyes were slightly red. Ranma broke the silence first.  
  
"You're awake!" Ranma shouted as he jumped up towards Akane.  
  
"Uh, yea..." Akane answered, still trying to grasp the situation, and slightly taken aback by Ranma's presence.  
  
"Thank god..." Ranma sighed as he sat back down.  
  
His aura almost immediately changed into a soft white color then slowly faded away. He sighed a sigh of relief and slumped against the wall, smiling lightly.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma had brushed the water out of his eyes and stared at the mirror in front of him. He was a man again. He turned around, stretching his arms when he finally saw Akane, sitting in the bathtub. Ranma immediately jumped backwards with his eyes closed. In his panicked state he slipped on the wet ground and fell, in the process hitting his head on the sink. Ranma rubbed his head as he nursed the bump that had formed. He slowly got up, slightly disoriented, trying to cover himself.  
  
"I'm really sorry... oww... I'm leaving now so... I didn't see anything though so don't worry...damn this hurts..." Ranma stuttered without thinking when he realized something wasn't right.  
  
Ranma opened one of his eyes slowly to look at Akane when he noticed that she wasn't looking at him. In fact her eyes were closed. Ranma sighed as he slowly crept out of the bathroom. He grabbed his pants and quickly put them on, when he finally noticed the drastic temperature change between the two rooms. Ranma's eyes opened wide as he cursed under his breath. He looked back into the open door and made a quick decision and walked in again. He quickly made his way to Akane and looked at her face. It was really red. He felt her forehead.  
  
'Shit, she's burning up,' Ranma cursed.  
  
He quickly found a towel and slowly slid them under her arms, trying desperately not to look at Akane's body. His vision slipped a few times but he quickly averted his eyes as he put the towel around her body. He gently picked Akane out of the water and pulled her out, again trying desperately not to look at her.  
  
'She's really light...' crossed Ranma's mind.  
  
He quickly covered her up as best as he could. He placed her in his arms and walked out of the bathroom. He gently sat Akane down against the wall and ran out of the bathroom. Seconds later he was back with a very large t- shirt that he had had and put it over her head and he put the shirt over her and gently took the towel out from under her. He picked her up once more and walked out of the bathroom, first after making sure no one was in the hallway. He quickly took her into her room and put her in her bed. As he put her down a flurry of thoughts ran through his mind, those thoughts ranging all over the place. He quickly ended his thoughts and ran out to get a wet towel. When he placed the cool wet towel over Akane's forehead he sat down in the corner of the room.  
  
'God I hope she's ok...' Ranma thought to himself as he sat there.  
  
He buried his face in his arms and just sat there waiting. He didn't even realize how bad it hurt him to see Akane like this. He felt the tears forming in his eyes and cursed.  
  
'Didn't think I was this weak...' Ranma thought to himself.  
  
A few minutes passed. Ranma just sat silently, almost zoning everything out when he felt something touch his shoulder. Ranma shot his head up out of his arms feelings a slight bump in his head, which hurt cause the bump happened near the place where he had hit it earlier. Ranma put the pain aside and looked at Akane, who was on the ground rubbing her chin.  
  
"You're awake!" Ranma shouted as he jumped towards Akane.  
  
Ranma watched Akane's mouth move but didn't register what came out of her mouth. He just slumped backwards and sighed.  
  
"Thank god," Ranma said to himself as he sat back against the wall.  
  
He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his body and he sighed a sigh of relief. That was when Akane's alarm clock went off. Both of them jumped, completely surprised. They got up and looked at each other for a few seconds then turned away, blushing slightly as they realized what the other was wearing. Ranma broke the silence first.  
  
"Umm... sorry about walking in on you..." Ranma stuttered softly.  
  
"It's ok..." Akane found herself saying.  
  
"Umm... well I better get going..." Ranma said as he opened the door.  
  
"Yea..." Akane answered when another voice interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Oh my," Kasumi gasped as Ranma opened the door, right as Kasumi was about to open it.  
  
Ranma just stood there like a deer caught in headlights. Kasumi looked at the two, going back and forth from the two. Ranma was wearing just his pants and his upper body was still slightly wet. Akane's hair was still wet as was Ranma's shirt, which she was wearing. Kasumi quickly deciphered that it was the only thing she was wearing. Kasumi just stared at the two and then looked at the wet footprints coming from the bathroom to Akane's room. Kasumi stepped backwards and thought about it for a few seconds, leaving Ranma and Akane frozen a little longer. Then she smiled and turned around, walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Breakfast is ready you two. Oh, and I'd hurry up if you don't want anyone else to see you like that," Kasumi said as she walked away.  
  
Ranma took off like a bat out of hell and ran into his room. Akane immediately closed her door and leaned against it. She breathed out as she tried to slow down her heartbeat. She suddenly found herself giggling. She looked down at the shirt she was wearing and blushed brightly as it was all but see thru at this point.  
  
'Leave it to Ranma to give me a white shirt...' Akane said to herself, giggling lightly.  
  
She quickly took off the shirt and dried herself and put on some clothes. She gathered up her belongings and walked downstairs. As she tried to dry her long hair she had an afterthought.  
  
'Maybe I'll cut my hair... long hair has always been such a pain to take care of...'  
  
*****  
  
Ranma entered his room and breathed hard as he tried to slow own his heart. It was beating incredibly fast and he was having trouble focusing. He looked over and saw his father, in his panda form, still sleeping. He walked over and grabbed his clothes and quickly threw them on. He sighed as he felt his face finally start to cool off.  
  
'What the hell just happened...?' Ranma silently thought to himself.  
  
Vivid images pulsated through Ranma's skull causing him to flush again. He looked over at the clock in his room and cursed. School was starting in fifteen minutes. He figured he could make it to school in about 3 minutes running at full speed.  
  
'Shit, might as well get ready...' Ranma sighed gathering up his stuff and finally exiting his room.  
  
Ranma slung his bag over his shoulder and stepped out of his room just as Akane stepped on the first step of the stairs. Ranma froze as he watched Akane walk down the stairs. He quickly shook his head and followed after her. He went straight to the living room and checked up on Sakura. She was still sleeping. Ranma smiled as he stared at the peaceful expression on Sakura's face. Ranma sighed.  
  
"You don't have to worry about anything... except what to eat... probably..." Ranma rambled off.  
  
Ranma sighed. He looked at Sakura one last time and patted her on the head gently, stroking her soft hair.  
  
"Well, I'm off to school again... I'll be back later, so be a good girl until then," Ranma said softly.  
  
He picked up his hand and exited the room, as Sakura merely turned around and snuggled into the soft pillow inside the crib. As Ranma entered the dining room he locked eyes with Akane and immediately blushed, as did Akane. Ranma quickly sat down next to Akane. Ranma quickly devoured his food and leaned back slightly with his arms propping himself up. Ranma stared at the empty spot in front of him. Nabiki had already left for school some time ago, a small blessing that Ranma coveted. Ranma sighed. Frankly Nabiki would have been the worst person to find out about what had happened. He looked over at the clock as he thought this.  
  
'We're going to have to go soon...' Ranma thought to himself.  
  
Akane, who had been sitting down for some time now, glanced at the clock. There was about five minutes before school started. They were going to be late. Akane jumped up just as Ranma began to move. They gathered their stuff and headed out the door, saying their goodbyes in a rush. Kasumi just stared at the two and smiled.  
  
'Wonder what really happened.?' Kasumi thought to herself. 'I'm sure it was nothing to worry about though.'  
  
Kasumi just smiled and turned to her father.  
  
"Would you like another serving, father?"  
  
*****  
  
Ranma walked out the door and waited as Akane quickly put her shoes on while hopping on one foot as she slipped her second shoe on. Ranma sighed as he watched Akane fumble in front of the doorway.  
  
'We're going to be late... unless... never mind... she'll kill me... but... ah what the hell.'Ranma thought to himself as he rationalized something. 'Maybe she won't mind.'  
  
Without a word he slipped slightly underneath Akane and picked her up. In an instant she was in his arms as he jumped straight onto the Tendo roof. From there he commenced to roof hop at an incredible speed leaping from building to building with incredible grace. During the entire process, Akane could do nothing. Akane just looked forward as everything blurred past her. The wind blew through her long hair blowing it into Ranma's face at times. Akane looked up at Ranma once only to find Ranma looking down at her. They both looked away as fast they could turn their heads as their faces began to heat up. Ranma felt his heartbeat jump as he ran. Akane felt her heartbeat jump as she sat in Ranma's arms. Time seemed to disappear as they ran towards the school. Ranma was the first to notice the school and began to slow down. He jumped off the roof he was on and gently placed Akane on the ground. Akane just looked at him, as if asking why he put her down.  
  
"Uh... I didn't want people to think anything... I mean... I didn't want anyone to misunderstand..." Ranma began to stutter.  
  
"Am I that shameful to be around?" Akane asked suddenly, surprising herself and Ranma.  
  
"Uh... that's not what I meant... I mean... you looked like you were getting picked on the other day and... I don't know..." Ranma stuttered as he grabbed his pigtail and looked away when the bell rang.  
  
"AH!" They both yelled as they raced towards the school.  
  
Akane looked at Ranma who was running right next to her. She stuck out her tongue and giggled. Ranma stumbled slightly then caught up with Akane frowning. The two of them raced into the school laughing as the entire class watched them.  
  
Author's notes: I wanted to write a segment into this story that involved an in depth interaction between Ranma and Akane. I wanted to express a lot of detail that I wouldn't be able to do if I had just continued on with the plot. I guess you could call this a little side story. I don't really know if it worked but if enough people liked it I may do another one later on. I'll return to the regular plot next chapter. Thanks for the continued support. Until next time! 


End file.
